


Mime

by starrwinter



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Deimos non-talking, Leather Kink, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a Tumblr Starfighter discussion about head-cannons... why doesn't Deimos talk if his voice does work?  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirax3163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirax3163/gifts), [eigogawakarimasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigogawakarimasen/gifts), [PuzzleSavant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/gifts).



Deimos sat staring across the mess tuning out the unnecessary background noise. Focused on his competition. Studying his mannerisms and laughing silently in his mind at the outlandish behavior.

Everything opposite his cool, cunning and quiet nature.

His hands animated, blond hair flying with a worried expression always plastered on his face. Over-analyzing, emotional and weak but sadly it drew others to him like a moth to the flame. He would never have to be alone, crawling and thriving in the shadows; learning to love the dark as a friend. 'Tch' he wish he could smother out that flame and draw back the embers that rightfully belonged to him.

He always wanted him quiet, silent, deadly. That is how the fighter liked his equal... or at least used to like him...

He chose that moment to enter the mess hair disheveled, sporting a killer smirk surveying the crowd for his prey. His eyes met the navigator's who appeared to stop breathing for a brief moment mesmerized by the intensity of the look.

Jealously flared in Deimos' nostrils, the burn spreading from his heart to rage in his arms and fingertips. He was not supposed to like the pretty, fickle and talkative. He told him to be strong, silent and calculating... then Cain's eyes shifted to his across the mess. A long forgotten promise quietly passed between them...

 

_The silence hung heavy in the room. The only sound he could hear was his escalating heart beat. A heavy step on his left followed by the scrape of hard leather against skin. He swallowed with anticipation. Not fear, never fear with Cain._

_The blindfold blocked out any light from the room heightening all of his other senses. Smell- he could smell remnants of cigarette smoke escaping from Cain's clothing. Taste- he still had the bitter leftovers of the gin and vodka we had shared earlier on the tongue. Sound- he would switch positions in the room moving as silently as a cat before making a loud noise or a scrapping noise to rattle the senses, trying to confuse the direction he would come from next._

_Cain could leave him sitting for hours tied up while he laughed silently in the corner smoking, drinking and on his tablet. His 'training' the mouse to complete the maze for a reward. The 'maze' of being silent, learning to hone his senses so he could be sent into battle as a secret spy._

_His 'reward' of release after being teased and seduced for hours._

_Cain would run his hands over his body starting at the knuckles, over the wrists bound with leather binds, slowing over his scarred arms to bring up goose bumps. They would travel over his tense shoulders and press harder over his rigid back muscles. He would continue to travel until reaching his buttocks firmly massaging before pulling away._

_Sharp, quick snaps of a leather crop followed by massaging gentle hands. Trying to elicit any sounds of a moan from his lips, but getting none. They both knew the dance where Cain trained him to try and break his silence and Deimos kept his promise by letting nothing slip past his lips._

_"You'll be stronger Deimos, by being silent. No one will be familiar with the sound of your voice so you can remain in the shadows unseen. The little mouse, spying for me on affairs we need to watch. If you do not speak, you will not be noticed by the others. Your other senses heightened for sound, taste and feel."_

_Once Cain started to run his fingers over Deimos' skin, he soon lost his own patience. It wouldn't be long before a lubed finger found its way to his entrance, stretching and filling him with heightened senses from the tips of his fingers to his toes. Soon this was followed by a second and third._

_Cain would always make him wait again. Sometimes just in silence, but most time he would feel a feather touch his skin starting at the ribs and working his way down one leg. Trying to break the silence, stopping at his sensitive ankles and ticklish pads of his feet. A toe would be swallowed followed by a lick from heel to his big toe._

_Cain would pull away and pick a new random spot to abuse at the back of his neck, top of an ear or the hollow of an elbow. He would vary the length, before suddenly Deimos would feel the sensation of being filled by his hard, pulsing cock._

_Starting with just the tip and quickly pushing the rest of the way once he felt Deimos adjust to the intrusion. Cain would pull on his leather gloves knowing the smell would drive Deimos crazy before lightly grabbing one hand at his throat at the other in his hair. Pulling back, he would suck and nibble at his ear. Teasing before eliciting more pain._

_He wanted him to break. He wanted to be able to punish, but Deimos was too strong for that. He wanted so hard to be the perfect little noiseless mouse that Cain craved._

_The pace of Cain's thrusts would intensify, pulling his head up and arms straining against his wrist bonds. Placing bites along his shoulder blades, arms and neck along with scattered bruises._

_Deimos would test himself through the pain and pleasure waiting to find release along with Cain as he shouted out 'Myshonok' while thrusting deep inside spilling his release. He would soon slump across his back, panting and coming down from the endorphin high before loosening and removing the bonds. Then the blindfold._

_Cain would look at him and whisper softly in his ear, "my Myshonok... my little silent mouse who never breaks..." before they would drift off into sleep._

 

That now seemed like an eternity ago... before the arrival of his newest navigator - Abel. The chosen one that everyone seemed to worship the ground he walked on, including even Cain.

He could have his emotional navigator who threw him slutty looks at every glance and always ready for a quick fuck. Sooner or later, Cain would grow tired of the game and come crawling back to him. Back to the silence, dark and control that only Deimos could provide him.

In the mean time, he would continue to spy, for both Bering and Cook as a payback along with pretending to be on Cain's side.

He would never see the blindside coming as Deimos was trained too well to tread lightly and embrace the dark. While Cain had faltered far too much towards the light embracing expressions and laughter.

 

One day the silence would catch up with him.


End file.
